The present invention is related to an improved tendon stretcher, and more particularly to a tendon stretcher in which the upright stem having handles for a user to hold has a certain flexibility.
FIG. 8 shows a conventional tendon stretcher having an I-shaped base seat 5. A support frame 6 is pivotally connected on the base seat 5. A saddle 61 and several pads 62 are mounted on the support frame 6. A user can sit on the saddle 61 with his/her legs leaning on the pads 62. Two pedals 63 are respectively pivotally disposed on the support frame 6 on two sides of the base seat 5 for the user's feet to tread. An upright stem 51 is disposed on the base seat 5 in front of the support frame 6. Two handles 52 are respectively mounted on two sides of top end of the upright stem 51 for the user to hold. In use, the user sits on the saddle 61 on his/her knees. The legs of the user lean on the pads 62 and the hands of the user hold the handles 52. By means of the strength of the hands, the user's body is pulled up and swung along with the support frame 6 so as to stretch the tendons of the user's body.
When the user's hands support and pull the user's body to swing, the user's hands apply a force on the handles 52 on two sides of the upright stem 51. However, the upright stem 51 is inflexible so that the hands and arms of the user often feel uncomfortable and tired. After a period of use, the hands and arms of the user may get injured.
Furthermore, when using the tendon stretcher, a user can stand on a transverse beam 53 behind the base seat 5. The user crotches and stands up with both hands holding the saddle 61 so as to stretch the tendons of the legs. However, the transverse beam 53 has a rectangular cross-section. When the user treads the transverse beam 53, the corners of the transverse beam 53 will exert a pressure onto the soles of the user. This will make the user feel uncomfortable or even painful.